


Aveo Amacus

by Sasha713



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e22 Lost City (2), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha713/pseuds/Sasha713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveo Amacus

She had never been good at hearing someone say goodbye, after all, she had learnt from a young age that goodbyes were always inevitable. She’d lost her mother with a goodbye, had a father who always tended to leave her, a brother who had escaped early out of a need to shun their father.  
She had always been good at leaving though. She was in the Air Force. She worked long hours. She got called away. Birthdays, Christmases, thanks giving.  


She left.  


Because, hey, she had never been taught any different. That it was okay to leave. She had never really thought of what she had always been walking away from until the moment that Jack had murmured ‘goodbye’ to them as the ice swelled up around him. She hadn’t known how to react, because she had sworn long ago that she would never be on this side of a goodbye again. That she would never be the one left behind even though he wasn’t really going anywhere. She had been left behind one too many times before and it left her feeling numb.  


She got a cold feeling as she stared up at his uncomprehending, frozen features, and it had nothing to do with their current location in Antarctica. She knew that it was because for years she had never had to hear someone say that to her out of her own avoidance, and now here she stood…bereft, cold…hurt.  


 _Aveo Amacus_.  


“We can’t just leave him here…” She said, feeling helpless in the face of what had transpired, her eyes darting back to Daniel before she pulled them back to Jack like she was unable to deny that compulsion, almost expecting him to move.  


He didn’t.  


And for a moment, she felt just as rooted to the spot as he was.  


Now what?  


She found herself unable to say goodbye this time, the very thought leaving her colder than the ice that surrounded them.  


‘I’ll see you soon, Jack.’ She thought to herself, ignoring the frozen tears that threatened her eyes.


End file.
